


Ohou Who Answers

by Nico_Weetch



Series: The Collected Tellings of Shigir and Other Changeling Folktales [7]
Category: Tales of Arcadia (Cartoons)
Genre: Changeling Folktales, Gen, Original Folktales, Pre-Series, Shigir Ideale, Shigir Ideale the Changeling Folk Hero, Shigir Stories, original lore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-18 20:35:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20319112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nico_Weetch/pseuds/Nico_Weetch
Summary: The art of storytelling is very near and dear to changelings, as are stories surrounding their trickster folk hero Lord Shigir Ideale.In which a call comes with a response, of some sort.Set in a time way before the battle of Killahead.





	Ohou Who Answers

It was a bright night under an even brighter, fuller, moon. The wind was cool as it passed through the hill. Crickets chirped from every angle of the field. Trees rustled in a muted reedy tune. Banners of war would flap solitarily.

All was calm in the small fort.

Too calm.

In the dark nooks and crannies of the fort, glowing slitted eyes stared, and _waited_.

For that night was to be a trap.

Earlier, from changeling scouts over enemy lines, it was learned that the opposing trolls were going to attempt a grab at Gumm-Gumm supplies. In hopes to cause a dent in not only weapons and materials but also the Gumm-Gumm food supply.

For many reasons changelings were nervous about such a plan. For when in doubt the Gumm-Gumms held little to no qualms in eating changelings. Though Gumm-Gumms tried to often avoid it if they could help it.

When asked why, most Gumm-Gumms would respond because of how gamey a changeling would taste. Others would mention because of how hard, and time consuming, it was to add another changeling into their ranks.

Regardless the anxiety for the Gumm-Gumms to keep their hearty food supply was one of _many_ things that made the changelings that night on edge.

The plan was simple.

Instead of trying to flee from the incoming raid, or try and move their supplies before the enemy trolls arrived, the Gumm-Gumm forces would use the knowledge of their enemy coming, _against_ their enemy.

And so the enemy’s raid turned into a Gumm-Gumm trap.

When the enemy was to arrive and enter deep into the fort with particular ease, that would be when the Gumm-Gumms would have their enemy surrounded, and vanquished.

It is lost in history, for now, as to _how_ General Vale came up with such a _crafty, conniving_ plan.

The details of General Vale’s thinking process wouldn’t be important, all that mattered was that it looked good in the reports to Gunmar.

That is, if the trap was a success. If it wasn’t well…it certainly wasn’t going to be General Vale’s fault.

The fort was divided into sectional groups of Gumm-Gumms and changelings. Selected Gumm-Gumms would hide in bulkier areas, like in hay stacks or horse stalls. Then there were the changelings who hid in smaller, and less suspecting areas that a troll bulky stone troll wouldn’t think of. Some in their human forms on rooftops, others of a narrower troll form in dark corners.

Regardless of placement they waited in tiny groups in the nooks and crannies of the fort. Waiting like vipers. 

The waiting was suspenseful and agonizing.

It was theorized that the enemy wouldn’t try their raid until the dead of night, at an hour farthest away from both sunrise and sunset. And so the changeling’s would have to rely on their troll forms to go up against full-blooded trolls, or try their luck in their human forms. With no maneuvers of mirrors or sun-disks.

So the wait, the anticipation, felt like watching gun powder slowly catch fire. 

Huddled in the moon shadow of the mess tent between yet another tent, a small group of changelings waited. Weapons in hand, and eyes sliding in the direction of any sound heard.

The young winged changeling was _particularly_ quite that night. A studied look of concentration on his face as he gripped his weapon. Visibly on edge. Shushing anyone who breathed louder than necessary.

To the more seasoned changelings they could tell that the shushing was causing anxiety to those positioned close by. As mentioned they were a small group to begin with which made it easy for something like nerves and anxiety to spread like wildfire.

And to the seasoned changelings, they knew something like anxiety and the loss of nerves could lead to bad battle performance, or worse; desertion.

After a particularly cold serpentine shushing from the young changeling, who looked more and more like his life depended on this trap working, Kio inched forward.

She smiled with barred teeth as she said hushed and low to her fellow changeling soldiers, “How about a story to pass the time?”

Many changelings perked their head in interest, looking like relieved and smiling moray eel peeking out of their hiding spots.

The young changeling stammered, aghast, “Now isn’t the time for stories. Our voices could carry, we could be heard, we could give our position away, it could distract us if-”

“Now is _exactly_ the time for a story.” pressed Kio.

The young changeling felt many eyes on him, and despite still in his hiding spot, felt incredibly seen. It’s near impossible to dissuade the idea of a story. Even the young changeling was tempted.

But too much was at stake, and the changeling gripped harder on his battle pike. “Fine. If you so want to risk it. I’ll…” the young changeling bounced where he was, like an agitated pheasant that knew a hunter was nearby, and slowly unfurled his wings, “I’ll take to the air then. See from above what direction the enemy is coming. Hide in the moon’s light before doing a dive-”

Kio reached out and grabbed the young changeling’s forearm before he could take off. “It is too late in the night for such a tactic. You’ll be seen from miles around if you fly now. It’s bad enough there’s a full moon. Have sense little brother.”

“But-”

“You mentioned a military career before joining us did you not? What did your Generals and Captains use to say? Was there not jokes and jeers moments before the fight? Whispered rhymes to pass the time?”

“Y-yes, but talking during these moments has consequences.” the young changeling tried to rebuttal, his eyes jerking back and forth between Kio and the hiding changelings.

From the other side of the fort, also hiding between two tents, was the young polymorph who was watching the scene with furrowed brows. From across the way he mouthed between cupped claws to the winged changeling, “What. are. you. _doing_??”

The young winged changeling managed to see it from the corner of his eye, and when he looked back to Kio, she was closer than he anticipated.

“Breaking ranks now and changing the game will send confusion to those who know the plan. Or am I wrong?”

The young changeling lowered his head, and his wings slumped and folded against him.

“It..has to work.”

“This plan is a good trick, little brother. But we must stay sharp. Don’t let the Green Knight whisper fear into your Name.” A small murmur trickled through the surrounding changelings, and Kio turned her head to them as well, “That goes for everyone else.”

In the hush eyes flickered and slid to one another and blinked like glowing fireflies.

Kio saw her opportunity, “After all we should learn from Ohou’s own strength in such matters,” she looked over the surrounding changelings, “shouldn’t we?”

Slowly the young changeling returned to his hiding spot. Still tense but less at the ready to fly.

The changelings around Kio settled as well.

And so Kio, looking onto her fellow strained changelings, carried on with her offer of a story.

“The origin of of Ohou is a long story for another time, like many origin tales it is questioned and sometimes debated.

“Some say when Ohou finished the last parts of her process, that we know well, and little, Ohou didn’t emerge from a pool of water or from a cauldron pot ready to be swathed. Instead it is said she was found in a pool of lava deep in the caverns of an active volcano.

“Others say the final step to Ohou’s half-breed was so intense volcanoes erupted with the strength of her and her familiar’s bonding. And from those volcanoes an island was formed at Volcanic Ohou’s feet. With the magma of her birth still running strong within her.

“Either way you believe it siblings, what we do know is that Ohou was one of the few half-breeds who wasn’t raised by humans. Much like many of the changelings that came before Shigir.

“One night, in one of her many walks on the earth, Ohou spotted a changeling nearly waterlogged on a bank. Hanging onto some driftwood with all his remaining strength.

“At such a poor pitying sight Ohou wished to help her fellow half-breed. And so she went to pull him out of the water with the ease of her great strength.

“After much coughing, and a bit of water vomit, the saved half-breed comes to his senses and looked around.

“ ‘Peace brother.’ went Ohou, the inner magma glowing through her rich dark skin like illuminating parts of her, and warming the other changeling. ‘I pulled you out of the water, and all is well.’

“But instead of thanking Ohou, the changeling staggered and grappled a bit of her clothing with a wild eye, ‘Sister! All is not well! Oh you should have left me if you knew what was good for you. Now flee! Flee as fast as you can!’

“ ‘I will not.’ went Ohou sternly with a firm dig into the earth with her trusted club, ‘What is all of this? Calm down before you start Welling.’

“ ‘Flee I tell you!’ insisted the changeling, ‘Don’t you sense it in the air? Don’t you hear his footsteps? Oh! Sister, kind sister, you must stay away from me, for I am a changeling on the run.’

“ ‘Run? From whom?’

“ ‘That dreaded Knight who stalks and watches. Who tallies are comings and goings to place upon his scales. The Knight who rides in the void and the In-Between, who although still answers to our Eldritch Queen comes and goes with his choosing and doing. I dare not speak his Name.’ shuttered the changeling.

“ ‘The Green Knight?’

“ ‘Who else!’ At this the changeling hung his head low and rested his head in his hands with a, ‘Woe! For many moons I have run, but he follows me no matter where I go.’

“ ‘How come?’ Ohou asked wondering if she had saved a traitor to the Pale Lady ‘What have you done to earn his chase?’

“ ‘Nothing I can think of that no other well rounded changeling would do’ went the half-breed. Sorrowfully the changeling lifted his head, glowing eyes misting in the dark, ‘It is, perhaps, my time. The Pale Lady must have whispered my true Name. My service must be at an end. For all the actions I do end up being met with foul luck.’

“ ‘But what of your wit? Your tricks? Surely those are always needed at any level for our Eldritch Queen.’

“ ‘All fumbled. My tricks these days are scene a mile away. Or perhaps..’ the Half-breed stilled with a shiver, with eyes that raced and looking everywhere. ‘..perhaps I am out of tricks too..I have no more..’ croaked he.

“Ohou rested her warm hand on the poor half-breed’s shoulder, ‘Peace. Don’t start thinking such things or you’ll truly start Welling. You must keep fleeing until you’re better rested.’

“ ‘I try little sister! You’ve seen the product of my attempt to flee. But you see, when the Green Knight starts whispering you name, it’s near impossible to ignore.’

“Perhaps it was in the way the half-breed said such a fact, but Ohou started to feel a little unnerved.

“For as you and I know, siblings, stress and nerves has a way of traveling.

“ ‘Take care.’ said Ohou with calm, ‘You may rest with me until you are ready to keep fleeing, brother. Have some water.’

“ ‘But sister!’ went the changeling, ‘should the Green Knight comes! And he sees you helping me-’

“ ‘You are no traitor to Le Fay’s court so there is no reason I should treat you as such.’

“The changeling’s eyes brimmed with more water, or rather, tears of gratitude. ‘You’re too kind sister.’

“ ‘You’ll be surprised to find I’m not.’ she grinned warmly, ‘Please, call me Ohou.

“ ‘Too, too kind. Ohou! Too kind.’ said the changeling taking up the offered water.

“Ohou looked up and down the bank side with gleaming eyes. She waited until the changeling drank his full before saying, ‘Though I am curious about this name factor you mentioned. If you can, without stress, will you explain it?’

“With a mild shake in his hand, the changeling returned the waterskin, and explained, ‘The _Name_. Our True Name. When the Green Knight knows your Name it is surely the end. For when the Green Knight calls our Name we must answer, just as we go by the will and call of the Pale Lady, our Malachite Eldritch Queen.’

“ ‘Y-you _know_ your true Name?’ asked Ohou, in awe.

“ ‘No.’

“ ‘Then how do you know either of them are calling you?’ asked Ohou with the softest of laughs, like the pop of a magma bubble.

“The changeling grew solemn, ‘The same way any changeling knows going into the sun in troll form will spell our end. Or how horses know to run when freshly born. We _know_, sister. Be thankful you have not yet felt that call. That shiver up your spine that sets your bones and stones still as ice. We always know. And we must always answer that call.’

“Now it is as hard for us to imagine our Volcanic Ohou to be chilled to ice just as Ohou struggled with the concept of being forced to do anything she didn’t want to.

“Ohou always believed if she _must_ walk the path of life she walks between the troll and human world ever in the service of our Eldritch Queen as we all are, then she will do it with her own terms.

“The magma in Ohou’s dark stone skins glowed a little brighter just as Ohou’s eyes did as she said, ‘Then face him. Face the Green Knight. Face our Queen. Face them all. If they are to call, answer in a way they’ll think twice. They may know our Names, but we are still us with or without them.’

“ ‘Sister!’ went the changeling, scandalized.

“With that our Ohou raised her club seriously, ‘If my Name is to be called, they will hear my answer.’

“ ‘Oh little sister’ went the half-breed pityingly. Feeling such strong independent thoughts would bring about Ohou’s doom some day. It felt all too close to feeling defiant against the Pale Lady, ‘I wish you luck with that philosophy.’

“At that moment the sound of hoof prints were heard distantly, and the half-breed stiffened with a chatter of his teeth. Not daring to look behind him he pushed Ohou away hurriedly, ‘Now go, go! Leave me Ohou before you find yourself having to test that philosophy so soon!’

“Brave Ohou began to protest, but the half-breed would not listen.

“With a heavy heart she wished the half-breed luck and many tricks to come. The half-breed bowed his head, but knew in his heart this might be the end.

“However Ohou would not leave the half-breed entirely. Instead she would hide in the underbrush, and watch. Thinking if the Green Knight attacked, if the Green Knight said nothing of him being a traitor she’ll do the unthinkable, and help.

“Ohou held her breath for minutes at a time, and finally, with the sound of hooves, the Green Knight appeared.

“He rode a mount of living tree, with moss as bristles and sap as saliva. Its tail a swishing cyprus and a main of weeping willow. The bridal of foxgloves with hooves of birch. A breath of constant burning oak and dragon fruit that filled the nostrils in such a way any half-breed would find it dizzying.

“Yet while the changeling in question staggered and fell to his knees. Our Volcanic Ohou held tight to her stomach.

“And from atop that dastardly mount was that void specter of our fears.

“The half-breed struggled to get back to his feet. He pulled out a knife to ready himself.

“The Green Knight opened his mouth.

“Beads of sweat fell down the changeling’s muddy face.

“Ohou held her breath.

“And then…silence.

“If the Green Knight spoke, Ohou did and could not hear his words.

“And yet, the eyes of the changeling flickered. Turned to copper. And slowly the knife slipped out of the changelings hand. The blade landing in such a way that it stuck to the ground.

“Slowly the Green Knight dismounted, and with all the time in the world, walked towards the changeling. The finger nail the Pale Lady had impaled him with dragged behind him in the dirt.

“Still the changeling did nothing, but Ohou did note tears running down his face.

“Under the moon’s light the Green Knight pulled forth his dreaded weapon Shears. Raised it high into the moonlight and horror upon horrors..

“Siblings, I did what I could to describe the scene without causing much fear on such a heavy night. As we all fear that Green Knight. He who was once named Ebb.

“I leave it to you to imagine what hours followed. For we all have our ideas. I for one imagine flaying, and consumption.

“Though it was once told to me that the Green Knight sticks his Shears in the hearts and minds and does what work he thinks needs to be done that befits our actions.

“Ohou, having never encountered the Green Knight, was mortified. With all her might she wanted to intervene. Yet her body would not move.

“ ‘What sort of Queen would send such a monstrous knight against Her own subjects? This half-breed who was once named Ebb now of scale and stone and bone. Of matted hair and pebbled skin. Hard as the back of a crocodile. What crime could possibly be worth such an awful end after leading such a hard life to begin with?’ thought Ohou with an added blasphemy.

“Then, like a shark attracted to blood, The Green Knight turned his head towards the undergrowth where Ohou hid. Attracted by Ohou’s faltering loyalty.

“Lowering his weapon Shears, the hunted changeling fell to his side, dead. His final trick played.

“Now the Green Knight could focus on Ohou. He stared and stared.

“Ohou moved to cover her mouth, but could not move. She gasped in awe and rightful fear.

“The back of her head felt fuzzy. Her spine tingling and every part of her suddenly felt out of place, yet also perfectly in place. Cognisant of what parts of her was part of her familiar and part of the Pale Lady’s gifts when creating us, and equally aware of what parts of her was…her first self, from before.

“ ‘Ah.’ thought Ohou, ‘My Name.’

“Yet she quickly forgot it as quickly as it was said.

“The Green Knight still did not move or act. But continued to stare past Ohou’s hiding spot, and towards her. Calculating and observing.

“In that silence, instead of remaining still, Ohou furrowed her brow and clutched at her club.

“It was with this action of clutching her club that brought the Green Knight to speak, ‘Are you not afraid, Lamb?’

“ ‘Yes. Very.’ her voice trying to stay as steady as can be despite the dead changeling she had helped before her nearly at her feet ‘But you called me, and now I will answer.’

“ ‘How do you answer?’ asked the Green Knight, genuinely curious. He tilted his head and lifted his weapon Shears, pointing it at Ohou, ‘Is it possible you do you not know who I am?’

“Ohou clutched her club all the more. That magma from her birth glowed brightly from deep within her rich volcanic self, ‘I know who you are, Knight. Your Name is known. Your Deeds are known.’

“ ‘Yet you clutch your weapon against me. Are you angry at the loss of this changeling? I do what I must. And the wheel for all turns, and returns. Soon your time on the wheel will come. I suggest you do not rush it.’

“ ‘Was he deserving of his fate?’

“ ‘Of course.’ then the Green Knight paused as if hearing Ohou’s thoughts, and said with a hollow rattling rasp, ‘Do you question the Queen’s methods?’

“Ohou gulped and braced her club ‘What was his crime?’

“ ‘None. It was his time…I see your weapon is still raised.’

“ ‘You called my Name, didn’t you?’

“ ‘Yes.’

“ ‘Then _I_ will answer.’

“After a long silence the Green Knight spoke again with a soft, ‘Very well.’

“The silence that followed was just as loud as the silence before. Then, at the sound of the Green Knight’s mount whinnying, both Ohou and the Green Knight charged.

“They fought for hours upon hours. Using every bit of wit and strength amongst them. From tricks to underhanded-ness to using the dead changeling’s body as a shield and added weapon.

“They say you can still find the scorch marks on the earth left by the wake of Ohou’s fighting footwork. Footwork filled with anger and frustration.

“And if you climb up the old trees in the area that since their fight have grown, parts of the tree’s bark would be missing and never regrown as a result to the Green Knight’s Shears.

“Finally after much fatigue and digging the dead changeling’s knife into the Green Knight’s side. The Green Knight went limp, and fell to his side.

“Ohou, disbelieving of her victory, staggered back yet kept her club raised.

“Strange blood spluttered past the Green Knight’s teeth. He struggled to return to his feet, and used his dreaded weapon Shears as support.

“With an open hand the Green Knight congratulated Ohou, ‘You have indeed bested me brave changeling. But remember, the wind will change as the tide will change, and I will return delivering the same damage unto you a you did to me 10 fold. For all things have consequences one way or another. And I am that arbiter as is my cursed duty.’

“And with that the Green Knight left our Ohou with a great deal to think on.

“The Green Knight and Ohou would then meet and fight two more times.

“The second time Ohou would run into the Green Knight would be after a fateful meeting with a traitorous half-breed. Who thought more for themselves than for the will of our Eldritch Queen. Who brought up too many questions against the Pale Lady’s actions. And could not sit well with the cards Life had dealt them, and so made an attempt to kill the Pale Lady’s ally; the Great General.

“Again, as before, Ohou came upon this half-breed during their final moments. After having been beaten within an inch of her life all that remained for the traitorous changeling was for the Green Knight to come, and collect.

“Ohou observed from a tree, having slipped away from the Gumm-Gumm camp. Shocked at the discovery of the changeling’s betrayal, and wanting to distance herself from her.

“From that tree she watched as the Green Knight emerged to take the traitor.

“Siblings, what you imagined before, imagine it hundreds times worse, and that was the poor fate of the traitor.

“When the Green Knight’s deed was done, he called Ohou’s Name. For he had spotted her before.

“And again, they fought.

“And again, Ohou won. Not without receiving a wound, of course. The blow dealt to Ohou before the Green Knight fell to his knees with many arrows in his chest and back, was that of a dagger to the side.

“Ohou heaved at the blood and lava leaving her. Clutching the dagger.

“The Green Knight, with open hand, congratulated Ohou as he had done before. Warned Ohou that like all things, the wheel will turn again. And went on his way.

“The third time Ohou would run into the Green knight would be after a fateful meeting with another half-breed.

“An old changeling who had lived a long a wily life. Who lived with a jape, a twinkle of mischief, and did their craft and tricks well. And had served the Great General with the Pale Lady there in their heart.

“Ohou sat and spoke with this fascinating changeling. Listened to their tales and many adventures and marveled at how they could possibly still be alive.

“Though like any well rounded changeling they had had their misgivings, but continued with their duty feeling confident it would all end as it should and would be. 

“This wily changeling was in the middle of a very good joke when suddenly they froze. Froze as the first changeling Ohou encountered in this tale froze when they heard their Name.

“Ohou wept. Already mourning what was to come. And her tears burned and by the time they fell to the ground the tears were scalding hot.

“At this Ohou stood between the old changeling and the Green Knight, refusing to accept it was the old changeling’s time.

“ ‘It is as it must be.’ said the Green Knight appearing on his mount. Pointing with his weapon Shears.

“ ‘No.’ said Ohou. ‘I refuse this. And I will fight you Green Knight, he who was once named Ebb. I will call you by your full Name and fight as you have called mine.’

“The Green Knight tilted his head and said, as he did before, ‘Are you not afraid?’

“ ‘Yes. Very.’ went Ohou feeling her limbs already start to shake, ‘But as long as I breathe I will fight, even while Welling if I must. For if I can’t fight in body I will also fight in mind. Call my Name, Bredbeddle, and I will answer.’

“The Green Knight looked between the frozen old changeling, and Volcanic Ohou burning where she stood, and nodded. ‘Very well. I too, will answer.’

“And they fight.

“They fight as they each have never fought before. The silhouettes of their fight passed over the frozen old changeling. Their shadows dancing a terrible dance and growing taller and taller as the grass began to scorch and the small campfire grew higher and higher.

“The earth itself began to rumble with the force of a small earthquake as Ohou smacked and hit with her club.

“Whereas the trees and forest and earth would flake at the raking of the Green Knight’s Shears.

“At some point Ohou had to do a maneuver to move the old changeling to safety for how dangerous the battle between herself and the Green Knight had become. And for this kindness she was wounded with several arrows against her. Launched by the Green Knight.

“Over time in the continued fight the the wood of the arrows would catch fire, but the piercing damage against Ohou would remain.

“Then Ohou would receive a stab to the side with a dagger with such tremendous pain Ohou could not see straight. And although the metal of the blade would start to melt, the damage of the dagger remained.

“Finally with a spear pike through the knee, Ohou could not move any more.

“With the damage done, the Green Knight lowered his weapon Shears, and turned away to walk toward the old changeling.

“Regardless Ohou tried to keep fighting. Even if that meant throwing rocks and hitting her club against the ground to try and get the Green Knight to turn and face her.

“Through heated tears Ohou shouted. Her vision blurred. She sniffled and was about to let out a wail when the Green Knight finally turned back to Ohou and spoke her Name.

“With that she answered, with silence. Frozen. Tears continued to fall as she watched the Green Knight approach the old changeling.

“But to her surprise the old changeling was not met with same fate as the previous two changelings in this tale. Instead they were unfrozen, congratulated with open hands, and were offered the Green Knight’s mount to ride.

“For you see this old changeling had lived their life the best that they could, in such a way that our Eldritch Queen wished to invite them to Her court.

“The old changeling slowly smiled. Shook the Green Knight’s hand. Bowed thanks to Ohou and her courage to have defended them. And with that accepted the mount to ride off to Le Fay’s court.

“With the Green Knight and old changeling riding off, it was only Ohou and the Green Knight.

“Ohou’s vision grew foggy, the pain of her battles catching up to her as the adrenaline of the fight started to wane. She struggled to keep her eyes open.

“The last thing Ohou saw before passing out from pain blood loss and fatigue, was the Green Knight slowly approaching her, and behind the Knight, hidden in the trees from below a wide brim hat that was pushed up by a shepherd’s crook, came a smile that flashed of starlight.

“Then.

“Nothing. Nothing but dreams of wheels and thinking how the Green Knight always seemed to return.

“Ohou in her dreams was sure she would never wake again.

“But yet, she did.

“Ohou woke in a bed of leaves flowers and down feathers. On the wind hung the notes of a fiddle lazily played in the final hours of a summer day. Where the temperature just starts to chill, and the cool breeze gave promise to an even cooler evening.

“As Ohou tried to sit up she groaned with fatigue. Yet found her wounds to have been tended to. Though still fresh in their healing process.

“The fiddle music stopped, and what followed was the thud of a crook being propped and balanced. And on the crook, hunched like a puffed out bird, was our hero Shigir.

“ ‘Finally!’ said Shigir, ‘You’re awake. We’ve been watching you.’ Shigir said very animatedly before correcting herself and saying, ‘Well, our Eldritch Queen has been watching you. For quite some time. Never before has She seen anything like what you did and I must say when She first found out about your fight with the Green Knight-’

“ ‘Who..what? Slow down’ went Ohou barely able to keep up with Shigir’s ramblings. ‘The Green Knight? Where did-?’

“ ‘Oh I sent him away!’ said Shigir very proudly, puffing her chest yet again in hope the shiny medal on her clothes would catch Ohou’s eyes.

“ ‘Sent the Green Knight away? Le Fay help me. You’re a manifestation of a head injury, aren’t you.’

“ ‘That’s a funny thing to say to a Lord.’

“ ‘_Lord_?’ snorted Ohou with a laugh that our hero slipped from their crook some, ‘Lord what?’

“After the _smallest_ of pauses Shigir regained her composure again, ‘Lord Shigir of course! Recently appointed. You see the Pale Lady took a shine to me too. What with all my adventures. From the Cauldron Hills, to the Horses of Door, and-’

“ ‘I get your point.’ went Ohou rubbing her temple.

“Ohou barely heard the grass rustle as Shigir flipped off her crook as quietly as a butterfly to land next to Ohou. Our hero stared intently at Ohou before asking, ‘Do you though?’

“Ohou lifted her head and noticed again her treated wounds. How close Shigir was crouching beside her, and finally the medal on Shigir’s clothes.

“At last Ohou spoke again, ‘Did you really send the Green Knight away?’

“Shigir smiled with a beam of starlight, ‘Of course! Well, under orders of Le Fay.’

“ ‘And you treated my wounds?’

“Shigir looked away as she spoke, ‘Well I couldn’t very well hand out our Eldritch Queen’s invitation to visit Her court and have your presence delayed because you can barely lift an arm, less than ever bend your knee to bow.’

“Ohou considered this, and agreed. As proud as she was of her wounds for having survived not one but three fights against the Green Knight, Ohou would like to at least be able to stand before her Queen.

“With that, and with little warning to Shigir, Ohou started to test her body. To see if she could get herself to stand.

“Shigir hopped around Ohou like a nervous crow, ready to catch her if she fell. Though not without jokingly adding, ‘For a price!’

“It would take a few more days, but when Ohou was finally able to stand and walk more than five paces, she turned to Shigir and said, ‘I’m ready. I’d like to see that invitation now, please.’

“Shigir then nodded. Twirling her trusty crook with a crooked grin the changeling then bowed low and from the deep folds of her clothes they presented Ohou’s invitation.

“A green and gold roll of parchment sealed with a red feather.

“When Ohou unfurled it, she was puzzled to find there was no writing on the parchment. She turned to ask Lord Shigir what the meaning of this was.

“Shigir’s only response was a wink before politely lowering her eyes.

“Then it happened. Ohou there was no message to be read, but there was certainly a message to be heard.

“And with that Ohou understood.

“ ‘Well?’ went Shigir.

“ ‘Our Eldritch Queen has invited me to visit her court, as you said.’

“ ‘And?’

“ ‘She called my Name.’ smiled Ohou bravely.

“And with that Shigir, smiled.”

Kio’s words hung in the new silence of the changeling’s small hidden space.

The atmosphere changed for the better.

To Kio’s surprise it was the young winged changeling who spoke first, “Great so Ohou’s going to fight the Pale Lady.”

Kio snapped her head like whip, and was about to start a rambling rant when she noticed the smile on the young changeling’s face. It was then Kio noticed, he was joking.

At this, dispersing what little anxiety she had left, Kio stifled a laugh. Feeling silly. Though instead of ruffling the young changeling’s head, she punched his arm instead.

“Hey, I’ll supposedly need that.”

“_Supposedly_.” snarked another changeling.

More chortles and snarks followed. Smartly done of course, as no one wanted to involuntarily give their position away.

And with that the tense wait for the raid, and trap, became a little more bearable. 

The trick, as Kio said, was a good one, and if any of them were to meet the Green Knight that night during the trap. Well, they’ll answer the call any way they can.

When the time came, and the enemy trolls arrived, the changelings fought as bravely as Ohou that night.

The battle was fierce with strangled screams. Raised weapons oozing with blood. Lives of trolls and changelings and Gumm-Gumms alike were lost. But what was important, at least to General Vale, was that the trap was a success. A success he’d happily report to Gunmar, while a certain winged changeling was more than glad to blend back to the background. Unrecognized.

Free to slack around and cause mischief with his polymorph friend.

**Author's Note:**

> I've had the notes to this tale ready to be transcribed for a bit, but I honestly didn't think it'd be put together as quick as it was! The fun labors of a sleepless night in many ways haha 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
